A Chance At Love
by RainflowerMoon
Summary: Kwai Chang Caine finally opens his eyes to love....and it's right under his nose. First story in The Caine and Mary Margaret series :)


**A Chance at Love**

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues remains the property of Warner Bros./Ed Spielman and Michael Sloan (hence the affectionate name of the locale for our stories, "Sloanville"). The use of this material demonstrates the "free use" clause as outlined in Section 107 of the U.S. Copyright Law.**

**Scene: Shaolin priest/apothecary Kwai Chang Caine is sitting in front of his altar, preparing to meditate. His purpose? To contact his long dead wife, Laura Catherine Caine and say his final good-byes to her. He is dressed in his trademark dragon gi, with his hair loose. Incense smoke from a nearby burner casts a halo around his head as he begins to concentrate, clearing his mind of all mundane thought. Suddenly, in a flash of bright white light, he disappears!**

Kwai Chang tumbles seemingly out of control through a rainbow colored tunnel as he tries to regain his bearings. After what feels like an eternity, he arrives at his destination, which is near the ruins of the temple destroyed long ago. He hears footsteps behind him and turns around, his gaze meeting Laura's. Her golden hair, like the white gown she is wearing is flowing freely, and she wears a yellow flower in her hair. Silently, they embrace. As Laura pulls away, she sees his worried expression.

"Caine? My beloved, why are you so troubled? You are here with me now." she looked at him insistently, her own emotions churning within her. He struggled to keep his feelings in control as he replied, "It has been a long time my love. I have come to say goodbye." His voice was soothing, and surprisingly calm, despite the heartache he was causing them both.

"You have found someone else, haven't you?" She touched his cheek and smiled.  
"There is no need to explain any further. I do understand, and I wish you well. Do not worry, and take my blessings with you. " She kissed his cheek and vanished.

Returning to normal awareness, he opened his eyes, and felt the ache in his heart slowly fade. It was time to begin anew.....

Twenty minutes later, Caine arrived at the precinct. He stopped at the desk, but Broderick waved him on and smiled. "Skalaney's in the back. You can go right on in."   
Caine offered a silent bow in reply and walked over to where she was standing and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. A playful smile touched the pretty brunette's lips as she turned to face him, "Is this a Shaolin thing, or do you make a habit of sneaking up on people?"

He merely laughed softly and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you Mary Margaret. Will you forgive this old man for being so blind?" His finger lovingly traced her jawbone and she shivered, delighting in the electricity of his touch. "I love you Caine." she replied, her voice heavy with emotion as she kissed him gently, but firmly. 

Just then, Lieutenant Peter Caine and his wife Jessica came into the room. "Well I'll be damned." he muttered softly, squeezing Jessica's hand. They made a striking couple, even though they were ten years apart in age. She kissed her husband and smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well it's about time you guys got together. Pete and I were wondering what took you so long. We were starting to get gray hairs." Skelaney broke the kiss and smiled at her friend's good-natured teasing. "When did you guys get back from Braniff? I thought you weren't due home for another month?"

"We got homesick." Pete grinned and added thoughtfully, "We also came back for another reason." He shifted in his chair and glanced around the room. Kermit was  
stationed next to the coffee pot as was his routine these days, and the rest of the department were sitting at their desks, looking on expectantly.  Jess nervously tucked a stray hair behind her ear and tried to stop the tears from coursing down her cheeks, but she just couldn't.  They were tears of joy, and anticipation for what was to come.  


Kermit piped up. "OK kid, I'll bite, what's the reason?" He poured more coffee into his cup, sipped it, and made a face. "Blake, I'm gonna have to give you a lesson on how to make decent coffee. This stuff is cement." The surveillance and communications expert looked up from his computer screen and simply said, "Oh lord."

Jessica finally cleared he throat and took over the conversation.  "We came back because we missed everyone, but we also came back because..." Peter put his arm around her and wiped the tears from her face.  She swallowed hard and turned to face her family.  "A miracle has happened.  Peter and I are expecting our third child."  A brief silence filled the room and then as the realization sunk in, congratulations came from all sides.  The 101st knew of their struggle, and genuinely welcomed the news. Kwai Chang Caine stared at his daughter-in-law for a brief moment, then embraced her tightly. She whispered something in his ear, and his face broke into a wide grin.  


Skelany laced her hand in Caine's and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, unsure of what she was about to ask. "C-Can I have everyone's attention? I need to ask a question, even though he may already know what it is." She turned to face him once again, her gaze meeting his. "I may be going out on a limb here, but, uh...I need to ask you this. Caine, you know I love you...will you marry me?"

Suddenly, everything seemed like it was in slow motion. Voices sounded from far away, but she couldn't make them out. Her breathing grew shallow, and she saw spots in front of her eyes. She slowly started to fall to the floor but two very strong and muscular arms grabbed her. Kermit made his way to the back and opened the door to Karen Simms' office and held it as Caine walked inside, carrying Skalaney. He motioned for Jess to follow them. "Bring her in here. Jess, I'll need you to stay with her until she's ok." He touched her cheek. "Congratulations kid, you've really made a difference in Pete's life." He smiled and followed the others inside.

Ten minutes later, Mary Margaret Skalaney was sitting in Captain Simms' office chair, with her head between her knees. Jess laid a hand on her shoulder and spoke gently. "Easy now, take a deep breath and bring your head up so I can see you. " The pretty brunette slowly brought herself to a sitting position and Kermit handed her a glass of water. "Thanks." She gave him a wan smile and glanced nervously around the room. Caine seemed to materialize by her side. _He must have left the room and come back without my knowing he did. How does he DO that?_ she wondered.

The elder Shaolin extended a strong hand and helped her to her feet. The briefest glimmer of asmile touched his lips as he spoke. "I would be honored."

  
End?   
Email the author  
Go home  



End file.
